Starry Eyed
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen absolutely loved birthdays. Nahuel/Renesmee. Complete.


_So we burst into colors, colors and carousels,_

_Fall head first like paper planes in playground games_

_Next thing we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

**-Elle Goulding, Starry Eyed**

**

* * *

**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen absolutely loved birthdays. Well,_ her_ birthday in general.

But it wasn't just the attention, presents or the lavish party with the cake and serving of all her favorite foods that made her love her birthday. It was also because on her birthday she saw _him_, the boy who saved her life all those years ago in a clearing from power-hungry rulers who were strict with their rules.

On the night of her birthday, after the party, the gifts and cake, she'd lie on her bed, close her eyes and dream. And in her dreams, _he_ was there, smiling at her angelically with the twinkle in his too blue eyes.

* * *

On her first birthday, she dreamt about a colorful world of madness and imagination, her own Wonderland with made-up creatures and persons that greeted her happily with their large smiles and merry singing.

They called her 'princess' and placed a crown of flowers on her head as they danced around the large garden of singing flowers while mad men and rabbits drunk their tea and all the while a purple cat grinned at them mischievously from a tree.

Her prince was a boy with black hair and eyes the color of the sky. He was beautiful with his angelic smile and they bowed to each other and started to dance with the flowers and animals who sang the day away.

"Happy birthday, Renesmee," Nahuel said as he picked her up in his arms and they continued to twirl and dance to their hearts' content.

* * *

On her second birthday, she dreamt about a chocolate factory ran by little people who sang and danced while they worked.

There's a river of chocolate milk and a forest made entirely of sweets and candies. They went from room to room in the factory, eating ice creams, chocolates and candies and chewed on bubblegum that never lost their flavor. They watched squirrels peel nuts and stared oddly at the man with the tall hat and cane as he gave them the tour.

She shrieked as Nahuel pulled her into the river of chocolate milk and he laughed as he swam away from her grasp. She finally caught up to him as they reach the riverbanks and he pulled her out, she felt sticky and gross and she pouted at the sight of her ruined dress.

Nahuel didn't pay her distress any thought and he simply tucked her sticky copper hair behind her ears and then cupping her small heart-shaped face in his hands.

"Happy birthday, Renesmee." Nahuel told her as he bent down to kiss her chocolate-splattered cheek.

* * *

On her third birthday, she dreamt about a large carnival with all sorts of rides and attractions. It's around summer because the air was humid and they went about the place dressed in t-shirts and cargo shorts.

They eat cotton candy and fast food like hotdogs, pizza, burgers and soda and get on all the rides from the Ferris wheel to the rollercoaster and she screamed her way through the big scary rides while Nahuel hooted from the adrenaline.

Nahuel won her plenty of stuffed toys from the booths from small little alligators to huge white teddy bears, her arms are full by the end of the night and he won her one last Bobcat stuffed toy before he wished her "Happy Birthday, Renesmee" and she tried to hug him.

* * *

On her fourth birthday, they're on a beach with white sand and the most breathtaking sunset she's ever seen. The beach was empty aside from them and gave them the privacy and freedom to do as they wished.

They swam in the cool water, splashing each other and she shrieked as he pulled her down into the water, getting her white dress soaked. They make sand castles on the shore, the sand sticking to their wet skin as they made 'the most awesome sand castle in the whole wide world!', she decorated it with sea shells and he made a moat to keep 'invaders' out. They swam a bit more and he taught her how to surf.

When nightfall came, they walked on the beach, the waves tickling her skin as she leaned on him, his arm around her holding her class.

"Happy birthday, Renesmee." Nahuel said to her, his lips right above her ear and his breath warm. She shivered whether it was from the cold or not she didn't know and he held her tighter.

* * *

On her fifth birthday, she dreamt about a vineyard – no, a maze and she ran around the numerous pathways with him on her tail.

It's night and the maze is completely covered in darkness except for the few torch lights here and there that gave the place a warm glow. It's cold and her pants are visible in the air and the stars were so bright and many, they almost made her want to stop and enjoy the view.

But she couldn't stop otherwise he would catch her and win.

She inwardly cursed at the gown she wore, the pale green material reaching the floor and she had to pull it up to be able to run. Her curls bounced as she turned left and right, trying to find her way in the unfamiliar place.

After a bit, she leaned on the shrubbery walls and listened for the signs of her pursuer, when she thought the coast was clear, she ran once more and ended up running right into his arms. He stumbled back from the impact but his arms were firm and secure on her waist.

"I win." He smiled down at her, his beautiful angelic smile and his eyes gleamed with victory. "Happy birthday, Renesmee"

She couldn't really find it in herself to be angry or disappointed at her loss and so she pulled him down, her arms around his neck as his lips collided with hers.

He stiffened in surprise at first but he soon responded, his soft lips moving with hers and she sighed as the kiss deepened.

* * *

On her sixth birthday, they're in a swanky restaurant in Paris with the view of the Eiffel tower. People all around them, faceless and unfamiliar talk and dance and laugh and she gave them little to no attention as she watched the display of the fireworks outside.

She looked at Nahuel as his hand caressed hers. He's dressed in a sophisticated dark charcoal suit. It made him appear older, more mature even with his boyish looks and charm. She thought he looked absolutely handsome.

"You look beautiful." He stared at her with adoration and love and her free hand absentmindedly tucked the curls that escaped her complicated up-do behind her ears. The deep red of her cocktail dress set of the rosiness of her skin and her painted red lips made her look older too, more mature.

"Thank you," She responded, her cheeks blushing.

She could pretend in her head that they were two lovers in Paris, engaged and waiting to be wed, filled with hope and new beginnings. She could pretend that there was no other life with her family and werewolf best friend waiting for her in the morning to wake up from her dream. She could pretend that this was her reality.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, his hands are holding both of hers now and his ocean blue eyes were staring into her chocolate brown ones, curious, wondering, adoring.

She sighed almost forlornly. "About tomorrow and when I have to wake up from all this again."

His eyes bellied the sadness she felt and suddenly he's on his feet, his hand asking for hers. When she stared at him in confusion, she pointed to the dancing couples on the dance floor. "Let's forget about tomorrow and just dance. Please dance with me." She could only nod and smile and he pulled her on her feet.

They danced to Frank Sinatra, her head resting on his shoulder, his hand in hers and the other around her waist, pulling her closer. They were in complete silence for the first few verses until she spoke again. "How long until we meet?"

She could feel his warm breath on her neck and blinked back tears as she felt herself start to rouse and the dream start to fade. "Soon." His lips graced her temple with his last words. "Happy Birthday, Renesmee."

* * *

On her seventh birthday, she didn't dream.

She woke up in the middle of the night in confusion, wondering why there was nothing but darkness in her dreams and why she awoke in the middle of the night.

She couldn't quite explain why but she had the sudden urge to go to the clearing, the same one she stood at more than seven years ago, an entire army of vampires and werewolves there to protect her from certain death.

She didn't even bother to put on any shoes and with nothing on but her thin white nightgown, she snuck out of her bedroom window and past her parents' cottage soundlessly as they might hear her and ran through the woods and wilderness, the roots of trees and rough ground scratching her bare feet.

It wasn't long before she reached her destination and she gasped in shock at the sight of the boy with black hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen and been dreaming about for years in reality.

She didn't move too afraid this was another dream and she was back in her bedroom fantasizing about this meeting again.

Nahuel doesn't make a move either and under the light of the moon and stars he smiled, his ever angelic smile, her long-awaited prince finally here.

"Happy birthday, Renesmee," He greeted her and her heart swelled with joy.

* * *

**I watched Inception (_amazing_ movie) and got this little plot bunny. Nahuel's power here in my story is that he has the ability to control dreams, share a dream with someone for instance. **

**To those of you who've read the Vampire Academy series, his power is a lot like Adrian Ivashkov's. **

**As always with my stories, Nahuel's appearance is based on the fandom version with Logan Lerman.  
**

**There are some allusions in the story, Alice in Wonderland, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, a little Final Destination 3 and Perfume: A story of a murderer.  
**


End file.
